User blog:Persephone04/Vaune, The Lord of Lust
Vaune, The Lord of Lust Background: The days of war, far, far from the creation of the League has brought many kinds of darkness from the depths of the hearts of mortals, such is the tale of Avelia, so-called Hellchild of Noxus. She, among the insidious Noxians, was blessed to be born void of the ruthlessness and the superior airs common among Noxian denizens, a flower among thorns, a sheep among wolves, blind, naive and utterly ignorant of the deeper depravities mortals are capable of doing. She fell for the enemy, a Demacian noble, an unrequited love, made more impossible by the inherent hate between their nations. A gesture of her love, which ultimately made Demacia even more hateful to Noxians, was the Sanguine Tome, an ancient cultural treasure and most precious heirloom to Avelia's family. Within this book was the secrets of dark knowledge, undecipherable unless the eyes of a true Noxian peers into its pages, was handed into her Demacian lover's hands. Though nothing proved precious within it, the mere act had set the stage for Avelia's tragedy. Her family disgraced, her honor tarnished and beyond repair, most tragic of all, her lover abandoned her, leaving her when she proved nothing of use to him, her last sane thought was to salvage her family's honor, even more her own. She exiled herself, vowing to return and bring to Noxus the most nightmarish weapons, weapons the denizens of Valoran wanted to forget, or rather, feared to wield again. Alas, she did not return, nothing was heard of her again. But the day seven enigmatic figures appeared in the gates of Noxus, bringing with them an atmosphere of indissoluble foreboding, whispered, in a terrifying and unearthly manner, one name: Avelia, it was clear, dreadfully clear. She had become the Hellchild. "I am Vaune, borne of Lust Child of burning passion of the soul Son of Avelia, Lady of the Pits A harbinger of her unholy goal One of Seven Sins and ruler of your desires Her Son the second and certainly not the last They shall be destroyed by their own hand A fitting vengeance for Her wronged past" Abilities: Depraved Temptations (Passive Abilitiy)--> Whenever Vaune uses any of his abilities, he generates Lust Spirits. These Lust Spirits are untargetable and empowers each of his abilities when a certain number of them are generated. Lust Spirits also increases Vaune's regeneration rate by 5% of Vaune's base regeneration per existing Lust Spirit. Vaune can maintain only 10 Lust Spirits at a time and will not exceed more than that. Lilith's Grasp (Q Ability)--> Sends forth a wave of desire in a targeted location, dealing 150 magic damage and 8% of current health of enemies struck as physical damage. Enemies struck by this ability are also marked for 15 sec. Once enemies are marked 4 times, 25% Attack Speed and Movement Speed penalty for 3 sec. This ability is free and generates 1 Lust Spirit. 14 sec. cooldown. (Magic Damage scales by 30 per ability level and cooldown is reduced by 2 sec. per ability level and is not affected by Cooldown Reduction) Lust Spirit Effect: Rapturous Destruction--> Once Lilith's Grasp reaches its target location, it generates into two more Lilith's Grasp that seek out two nearest enemy Champions within 1000 range of the original. If there is no such Champions, a second Lilith's Grasp seeks out Vaune and replenishes him by the same amount of damage the ability should've done. This effect requires 5 Lust Spirits. (Targets enemy Champions whether they're visible or not) Lilith's Caress (W Ability)--> Sends a bolt of temptation upon a targeted enemy Champion, dealing 100 magic damage and decreases their Movement Speed by 25% for 2 sec. This ability generates 3 Lust Spirits if Vaune successfully kills that enemy Champion within a 10 sec. time limit. 20 sec cooldown. (Magic Damage scales by 55% of Vaune's Ability Power) (Vaune will only gain the 3 Lust Spirits only if he kills them with a physical attack and he must be the one to kill them) Lust Spirit Effect: Siren's Seduction--> Lilith's Caress now applies a 1 sec. stun on the target and deals 9% of the enemy's current health as true damage. This effect requires 8 Lust Spirits. Lilith's Smite (E Ability)--> Poisons an area with visions of unholy ecstasy for 10 sec., slowing enemies who enter it by 25% and continually dealing 15 true damage to them per sec. Every 2 sec., the poisoned area increases and the slowing effect increases by 2%. This ability generates 2 Lust Spirits but cannot generate again after 10 sec. 20 sec. cooldown. (True damage scales by 20% of Vaune's Ability Power and duration increases by 1 sec. per 100 Ability Power) Lust Spirit Effect: Agonizing Pleasure--> Lilith's Smite gains the ability to infect enemies, making them leave behind a trail of Guilty Desire for 6 sec. which will damage enemies who walk into it, by 5% of their Attack Damage plus 10% of their max mana, per sec. This effect requires 10 Lust Spirits. The Rise of Lilith (R Ability)--> For 10 sec., Lust Spirits dance around Vaune in ecstatic exultation befitting the denizens of the Second Circle but soul-rending for the mortals who witness it. While the Dance lasts, the Lust Spirits deal 55 true damage per sec. to enemies within their circle and Vaune may send them anywhere within 1000 range of himself. At the end of the Dance, the Lust Spirits hit the glorious finale, stunning enemies within their circle for 2 sec. 100 sec. cooldown. (Area-of-Effect increases by 300 per ability level and scales by 30% of Vaune's Ability Power) Lust Spirit Effect: Feast of The Succubi--> As long as Rise of Lilith is active, 20% of the damage dealt is converted as healing effect to Vaune and allies within the circle. This effect requires 10 Lust Spirit and above 50% health to work. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS!!! Category:Custom champions